1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for coupling a semiconductor chip to an organic chip carrier by a solder ball.
2. Related Art
A solder ball that couples a semiconductor chip to an organic chip carrier is subject to thermally induced strain during thermal cycling. The thermally induced strain inevitably causes damage to the solder leading to cracking and electrical failure if sufficient cycles occur. Thus, a method and structure is needed for reducing the aforementioned thermally induced strain and increasing the fatigue life.